Individuals have been operating vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Recently, more and more vehicles have incorporated autonomous or semi-autonomous features, allowing a vehicle to operate with little to no input from an operator or passenger of the vehicle. When a vehicle is in an autonomous or semi-autonomous mode, an operator or passenger may be free to carry on with other activities unrelated to the operation of the vehicle. For instance, an operator or passenger may accomplish other tasks during the operation of the vehicle, such as working, reading, or talking on the phone. Vehicle operators or passengers may even, for example, sleep, watch a movie, or play a game as the vehicle operates autonomously. However, in some instances, manual operation may be more appropriate even for a vehicle with sophisticated autonomous or semi-autonomous features.